


F*cking Machine

by Icka M Chif (mischif)



Category: Green Hornet (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multi, Partnership, Porn Battle, Sex Toys, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/35812.html">Porn Battle XI</a> for the prompt '<i>Kato/Britt Reid, control, tequila, partners</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	F*cking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow 'But then I'd have to touch you' translated to 'no touchie' and 'toys'.  
> Weirdly enough, [TV Tropes](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Film/TheGreenHornet) was the best place to get information. Needs beta, not so good on beta-ing my own stuff. Thanks!

“Oh... my god.” Lenore gasped, backing up a step, one hand covering her mouth. Kato’s head snapped up, dark eyes pinning her to the spot. She swallowed, finding herself frozen, unable to move her trembling limbs.

From his prone position on the sofa, half sprawled across Kato’s lap, Britt made a curious sleepy noise. “Shhh.” Kato whispered, not turning his gaze from her, even as he petted Britt’s sweat stained brown locks. Brett let out a soft whispering sigh and relaxed bonelessly again.

Britt looked content. Sleepy.

Fucked out.

Which probably had something to do with what looked like a fucking machine and the smeared white spray of cum across the hood of the Black Beauty.

“Oh god.” Lenore murmured again. She’d been _joking_ about the two of them kissing each other.

“It is not precisely what it looks like.” Kato said quietly and she realised that Britt had fallen asleep. On Kato’s lap. Kato motioned for her to come closer and take a seat on the chair next to the sofa, as generous as an Emperor at court.

Her rebellious feet chose this moment to finally start moving, instead of running like hell in the other direction like she so desperately wanted, Lenore found herself walking closer, taking a seat in the chair that Kato had gestured to. She clutched her bag in her hand in a white knuckle grasp as she tried to compose herself with an air of casualness.

The slight quirk of Kato’s lips let her know that she failed in this regard as she takes in the mostly empty bottle of tequila next to Kato, and the mostly full glass in his hand. “I... didn’t mean to interrupt.” She apologised, keeping her voice low in deference to the sleeping Britt. She’d just wanted to stop by and check on them after the reports of a large fight involving the Green Hornet had hit the news feeds, several hours after the incident.

Reports of the Green Hornet possibly being shot worried her.

“I am sure you would have discovered this sooner or later.” Kato said with some mild amusement as gestured with, somehow managing not to slosh it all over Britt's hair. Kato is a contemplative drunk from what she remembers, prone to strange tangents of conversation. “There is very little we appear to be able to hide from you.” He added ruefully.

Such as being the criminal mastermind to their ‘wave of terror on Los Angeles’ villainous element’. She smirked back, although the smug expression quickly faded.

“So... The two of you. You’re sleeping together?” She flinched, then covered it up with a small nervous laugh that sounded fake even to her ears. “I’m sorry, it’s none of my business really, is it?” She said with a smile, gripping the purse tighter again. It was nice to have something to hold on to.

“Perhaps.” Kato shrugged philosophically with one shoulder, a fluid rise and fall. “But we are not sleeping together, as you think of it. I am not interested in sex with men.”

“But...” Lenore looked back at the car. She could smell the acidic musky scent of male sweat and ejaculate even from here.

“It is not about that. That is nothing. That is... superficial.” Kato shook his head, an almost exasperated expression on his face as he dismissed it. “It is about what _he_ needs, and what _I_ need.”

There was something vehement about the way he spat the last part, as if he getting what he wanted was new, something that he was prepared to fight her for it. “What you need?”

“Yes.”

Lenore resisted the urge to glance over at the Black Beauty again. “And what is it that you need?”

He smiled. It was a very sly smile, one befitting either the Mona Lisa or a cat. “Britt.”

It occurred to her that Kato was probably more than a little sloshed right now, to say such a thing.

Britt made a soft inquiring noise in his sleep at his name, Kato running a comforting hand down his shoulders, smoothing the turquoise silk robe over his body. There were no raised lines to denote clothing bunched up under the silk, merely the smooth clean lines of Britt’s solid body.

Lenore’s cheeks heated up and she found herself looking everywhere but at the two men. They have put her in some awkward positions before, but none quite as much as this, watching a nearly naked Britt curled up on Kato’s lap like an overgrown pet.

How Kato could need a spoiled pampered rich slacker was beyond her. But she couldn’t deny what she saw in front of her. Kato’s mysterious smile stretched and she squirmed uncomfortably, a bizarre feeling that he was reading her mind making her uncomfortable. She’s never been good at keeping her emotions hidden.

“You have talked to others about Britt’s father, have you not?” Kato inquired.

“Seeing as how I work at the Sentinel, it’s rather hard not to.” Lenore shot back. It was one of the major topics of discussion, how much _better_ things had been when James Reid had still been alive, before Britt took over. How James Reid was a paragon of virtue, an icon they should all strive to live up to in his memory.

“James Reid was an asshole.” Kato’s tone was neutral in its virulence, as if he was merely stating a fact instead of something would be considered blasphemy to more than half of the newspaper industry. He took a big gulp of the alcohol, as if to wipe a bad taste out of his mouth, as if he wanted to spit but couldn’t at the moment without disturbing the man in his lap.

“The same thing could be said of Britt.” Lenore countered. She’d seen how Britt treated Kato when they first met.

Although Britt did seem to handle Kato with more regard after the debacle that put a bullet in his shoulder and took out a good chunk of the Daily Sentinel building.

“Different kind of asshole.” Kato said, looking on the verge of laughter but biting it back. “Tell me, Ms Case.” Kato lifted the glass to eye level, staring at the clear tequila as if it could tell him the secrets of the universe, his voice slurring just ever so slightly. "How many people do you know would stop committing an act of vandalism to confront a group of people assaulting a couple on a date? With no fight skills of your own?”

Lenore shrugged. “Not many.” She admitted. This was Los Angeles. Most people would look the other way and keep going. Or, depending on if they were feeling sympathetic or apathetic, might pull out a cell phone and either call for the police or take pictures to post to to the internet.

“And yet, that is precisely what he did.” This time Kato did smirk. It was fond, yet almost predatory.

“Got his butt handed to him, didn’t he?” Lenore resisted the urge to smile.

“It is a good thing that _I_ am not lacking in fighting skills.” Kato said in what might have been taken for demureness if she didn’t know him better. “Although he did... get a few hits of his own in.”

Lenore nodded. Britt usually got a couple of lucky shots in, even if Kato did take care of the majority of the buttkicking in any fight they got into.

“Britt... He _try_. Britt try to save other people as a kid, his father punish him for failing. Push him away. Again and again. Britt... he gave up.” Kato shrugged, motioning with the glass, the liquid threatening to spill but somehow staying inside the container. “He like a dog.”

A laugh startled its way past her lips. “A dog?” She echoed incredulously.

“Puppy.” Kato smirked, gesturing expansively with the hand that wasn’t still buried in Britt’s hair. “Ever watch puppy wanting attention? They get excited, too excited. Step on everything. Don’t calm down.”

“Pee on the rug.” Lenore said dryly.

“Yes. Destructive. To themselves and others.” Kato nodded. “Doesn’t mean bad. Just... overeager.”

“Too overeager.” Lenore snorted. She’d gotten the stories about Britt’s never ending party days, constantly surrounded by beautiful people and enough booze to sail a ship on. The constant centre of attention, Britt Reid.

Not the kind that he was looking for however. Classic acting out. Didn’t have to have a degree in psychology or criminology to see that one.

But Britt hadn’t been acting that way for a while now. He was calmer now, more mature. Lenore frowned slightly as she took in Britt’s sleeping face. There were lines there that hadn’t been before. Serious lines.

Britt was being careful now, with the Daily Sentinel and as the Green Hornet. He was kinder, more prone to thinking before he spoke, as if realising the weight of his words had.

Britt was growing up. It was an odd thought. He still was an obnoxious goofball whenever he could be, leering at her at random moments, but there was rarely any intent behind it. More of a habit played off for laughs than anything else.

She knew that Kato being more careful as well, working on designing lightweight body armour for the both of them. Or at the very least Britt, who couldn’t dodge bullets with uncanny ability like Kato could.

“So you give him the attention he is looking for.” Lenore nodded, seeing what Kato was saying. “What do you get out of it?”

“Everything.” Kato smiled before his voice turn into a scornful sing-song. “Britt father... I make the coffee. I fix the cars. He show me off, like a prize possession sometimes. Do nothing else. I work. I sleep in small apartment. Nothing else. Better than Shanghai, but...” Kato shrugged. “Not much to put on resume.”

“Britt.... Britt ask me what else I can do. I design, I draw, I... _create_. Anything I want. Everything. Britt goes ‘Wow’ and ‘Cool!’ and ‘What does this do?’. He like a little kid. Not bad way. Enthusiastic.” Kato grinned at her, his eyes sparkling. It made him look younger, freer. “I have someone to share it with.”

Not to mention that Britt had created a budget for Kato’s experiments. Lenore had helped out with the taxes last year, pretty much all of the money that Britt had once used for drinking and the aftermath of parties now went into supplies for Kato. She wondered if Kato knew that, how much money Britt gave to him.

Kato motioned behind them, where the Black Beauty rested. “You think I be able to make stuff like this while Britt’s father still alive?! No way! And then we go out and kick ass! Make things better. Safer. We _do_ things! Not sit around, waste potential. Bah.”

He seemed particularly bitter about that. Considering the things that he made for them on a daily basis, she couldn’t fault him for that. She glanced down at her finger where a ring with a green stone rested on her right hand. If she tugged on the stone and twisted it, it would send out a signal that would make Britt and Kato contact her. Failing to get a hold of her resulted in the masked vigilantes hunting her down with extreme force.

“And the... ah...” She cleared her throat and motioned towards the... fucking machine.

“We are Green Hornet.” Kato shrugged. “Not like we can go and get a date when we always have to run out to kick butt.”

“You both are?” Lenore raised an eyebrow. “I thought Britt was.”

“We are the Green Hornet.” Kato firmly corrected, pointing to Britt, then himself. “He the Green, I the Hornet.”

… Fear the Hornet’s Sting, a slightly hysterical portion of her brain supplied. She pressed her lips together and nodded. Drunk logic.

“And not like we could do this without the other.” Kato logically pointed out, taking another sip, and Lenore nodded. Britt provided the motivation and opportunity, Kato provided the means and firepower.

Kato stared into the half-full glass of tequila as if it could answer his questions. “Britt not used to being in charge, he do it, but does not like it.” He said softly. “I like control.”

Britt makes a humming sound, shifting in his sleep and Lenore could the see slightly red marks on his wrist, winding up his arm. Oh. _Ohh...._

“And the machine?”

“I make.” Kato said proudly, flashing her a grin as he took another sip of the tequila. “Leftover compound from the tyres inside. Stiff but compresses. No damaging Britt.” His nose wrinkles like the flavour has gone off. “I do not fuck men.”

‘Not fucking’ leaves a lot of room for other things, she realises.

"Compromise.” Kato slurred, leaning his head against the buck of the couch, his half-lidded eyes dark in the light. He let out a chuckle, a low deep rumbling sound. “Tie him up like that and fuck him for hours. Low, fast, change tempo. Find what work best. Like puzzle. He talks, curses entire time. Sometimes leave him that way, do my work without interruption. We both get what we want.”

The slow low possessive grin on Kato’s face looked like the aftermath of the best sex ever, even if he did it without actually touching Britt. Lenore fought the urge to fidget and settled for biting the inside of her lower lip as she realised her panties were getting slick.

For a moment she had the image of her being in Britt’s place, stretched out across the hood of the Black Beauty, Britt slowly entering her from behind as Kato filled her mouth, the two of them moving in tandem as they fuck her, fill her, surround her. Or Britt in her mouth, Kato in her pussy, Britt talking, muttering, exclaiming all the foul things that they could do with her. Together.

Because Britt would come up with what to do and Kato would make it happen.

She crossed her legs, pressing her thighs together. Fortunately, Kato doesn’t seem to notice.

“Never had many friends.” Kato said quietly, finishing off the last of the drink, his eyes drooping sleepily. “Not safe to get too close, too busy working. Don’t like… be touched. I touch Britt. Britt is... my partner. Brother. _Xiong Di_. Safe. He watch my back. I watch his. S’good.”

“It is.” Lenore agreed. And this was a much better way of dealing with an adrenaline rush than beating the crap out of each other. Which both of them were firmly against doing, at least in anger, ever again.

“Mmm.” Kato leaned his head back, resting against the back of the sofa. Lenore smiled, rising from her seat. She walked over, leaning over them. Kato opened one eye, wary even in his drunken sleepy state, but said nothing as she silently took the glass from Kato’s fingers.

“I’m glad you’re both fine.” Lenore said, brushing some of fringe out of Kato’s friend. He made a humming sound in return, eyes drifting shut. Apparently she was safe as well. Good.

She smiled and quietly left, locking the doors behind her.

It was late, but she had one more errand that she wanted to run before she got home. Fortunately the adult stores were open late and she could find a toy she liked. She was in the mood for something that vibrated tonight.

Or maybe she should get two.

A green one, and black one.

-fin-


End file.
